smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Vladimir Smurfula (Empath stories)
"My smurphony is as beautiful as the blue rose that smurfs beside my organ at night." Lord Vladimir Smurfula is a Smurf character that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History He was the last member of royalty ruling over the ancient kingdom of Smurvanya who fell in love with a commoner named Elismurfetta, who one day vanished. Elismurfetta's father accused Vladimir of doing something terribly evil to his daughter on the day she vanished. Vladimir responded by killing her father and at night feasted on his blood during a dark ritual so that he could live forever as a vampire. Vladimir then terrorized the village at night, but the villagers responded by putting him in a casket and burying him in a mineshaft, placing a warning seal to anybody finding the coffin not to open it. About a thousand years later, Handy and Miner found the casket and opened it, awakening Vladimir from his long sleep and bringing him to the Smurf Village, where at night during the Smurfstock festival met Smurfette, mistaking her for his long-lost love Elismurfetta. He then entertained Smurfette with a musical piece of his own called "The Smurphony Of The Night", which entranced her to the point where she fell under its spell, allowing Vladimir to slowly transform her into a vampiress. Papa Smurf eventually discovered the truth behind Vladimir and helped Empath arm himself for his encounter with the vampire at Castle Smurfenstein in order to rescue Smurfette. Though she was resistant at first, Smurfette soon saw Vladimir for what he really was and escaped with Empath until they were trapped with no place to go. Empath countered the vampire's "Smurphony Of The Night" by whistling the Smurf song, which made Vladimir hold his ears in torment. While Smurfette continued to whistle the song to hold him off, Empath used the shiny part of a Smurf head medallion to reflect the morning sun straight unto Vladimir, causing him to writhe as he burned into dust, healing Smurfette and ending his reign of torment forever. Personality Vladimir has a rather charming personality, but it is mostly a facade for the cold, calculating, and utterly terrifying person that he is when somebody gets in his way or when he will go to any extreme to get what he wants. Abilities He has the ability to turn into a bat and fly. He also has incredible strength and is able to reach into a living body and cause physical pain to one's innards without leaving a mark. Weaknesses As with all vampires, Vladimir cannot be exposed to sunlight or else he will shrivel up and die, with his body becoming dust. Purified sacred water, oak stakes, garlic, and sacred symbols also have an effect on Vladimir, as does the Smurf song being sung to him. Voice Actor(s) Ideally he would be voiced by Nicholas Boulton, the voice actor for male Hawke in the Dragon Age II videogame. Trivia * Some of his character aspects are based on the main vampire character from the original Buffy The Vampire Slayer movie and on Mola Ram from Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Musicians Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Unidentifiable accents Category:Vampires Category:Mustached characters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles